Godly Super Saiyan (LOTSG)
, & (Normal) , & (Rosé Variant) |class = Transformation/Power Up |similar = Pseudo Super Saiyan}} Godly Super Saiyan is a Pseudo-Super Saiyan God form that Trunks accessed when facing Goku Black and Future Zamasu. This form is attained by an incredible burst of rage when a Saiyan has the Beyond Saiyan God state, but not the advanced ki control needed to access Super Saiyan God/Rosé. Even if someone has the control needed for Super Saiyan God/Rosé, there are two ways to enter this form. One is rage, the other is a three step sequence. Overview Appearance The form takes the appearance of the user's first Super Saiyan form but slightly bulkier, though not to the level of Ascended Super Saiyan. Lightning is also present in the user's aura, akin to Super Saiyan 2 or 3. The aura is also different than before, containing a blue (pink if the user is a Saiyan-Supreme Kai hybrid) part that remains close to the person's body. This section of the aura represents god ki. Usage and Power The primary way to access this form is absorbing or otherwise accessing God-ki without enacting the ki control necessary to enter Super Saiyan God. The advantages of this form over Super Saiyan God is mainly the lack of perfect ki control needed to enter it, though it is useless in most situations once the user has attained such control; this transformation grants a power boost 60 times the user's base God power. When Future Trunks first used this transformation against Goku Black, he could temporarily overwhelm the bodyswapped Supreme Kai when surprising him. Trunks was quickly outmatched when he lost the element of surprise against Super Saiyan Rosé Goku Black and beaten down until he lost the ability to transform at all. Kaestos used this form against Beerus on Wagashi roughly ten thousand years ago despite having access to Super Saiyan God; it increased his power by a factor of 45, less than normal due to him already having achieved Super Saiyan God. He was unaware that this transformation even existed until Future Trunks displayed it. He could only use it because of his intense rage. When facing fighters for warmups just prior to the Multiversal Tournament, Kaestos found he was unable to enter Super Saiyan God during a particularly intense fight and instead entered Saiyan God, then lowered to Chou Super Saiyan and fused the ki of both states, forcibly entering this form instead. Cabba and Caulifla gained this transformation during the Multiversal Tournament. Drawbacks *'Difficult Transformation' - Entering this form is generally more difficult than Super Saiyan God, though it doesn't require the mastery of God Ki the other form needs. Additionally, when Trunks powered down he couldn't re-assume the transformation until after the Zamasu Crisis had been dealt with. *'Physical Strain' - This transformation is very taxing on the user's body and cannot be used consecutively. *'Ki Drain' - Due to the transformations incredible power that isn't dependent on Ki Control, it drains the user's energy at a fast rate, though not on the level of Super Saiyan 3 or Saiyan God. Category:Transformation Category:Super Saiyan God Category:Super Saiyan Forms Category:Hybrid Super Saiyan variations Category:Hybrids